Us
by lies.in.a.fist
Summary: This wasn’t meant to be part of the plan, she wasn’t meant to fall out of love. Can he convince her that their love will live on? Troypay
1. Plan

_This is my first HSM fanfic, hope you like it R&R please, on with the story  
_

* * *

Girls_ are smarter_

_than _boys

* * *

"Argh" Sharpay exaggerated as she sat down next to Gabriella.

"What's wrong Shar?" Taylor questioned carefully, not wanting to her head bitten off.

"It's Troy, oh that boy!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"What's he done know?" Taylor continued with the question that one of them asked nearly every day.

"The question is what he hasn't done he's going to a basketball game, instead of coming on a date that we arranged months ago" Sharpay explained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Ryan's been blowing me off for 'male bonding sessions' whatever those are." Gabriella complained.

"Tay, do you remember that time you were down mine and we decided to go see the boys at Troy's and we saw them drinking and watching basketball, so we just turned back" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I remember, them and there so called 'bonding'"

"I guess all our boyfriends are dumb nuts" Kelsi spoke.

"Why? What's happening with you and Jason?" Gabriella asked surprisingly wanting to knew what happened.

"He says that I'm too clingy and I don't have to have him listen to every one of my songs to make sure there all right" Kelsi said softly, tying not to cry.

"But you want his opinion don't you" Taylor questioned as Gabriella and Sharpay nodded in agreement at her statement.

"Yeah but he doesn't understand that" Kelsi said strongly at least her friends understood where she was coming from.

"Is everything good with you and Chad, Tay"

"No, mines worse Chad's going too that game too and on our one year anniversary"

"I would have wring his neck if that was me"

"Don't give me any ideas Shar"

"Yeah, you win hands down, Tay" Gabriella laughed thinking her situation wasn't as bad as Taylor's.

"Thanks, I'm so happy that my fellow peers have given me this great honour to present me with the award for the worst boyfriend" she had her can of coke speaking into it and pretended to wipe a tear away from her face.

All the girls burst out laughing, with Taylor's speech.

Sharpay felt her phone beeping, telling her that she had a message. Everyone continued to laugh as she did, she got her phone out of her purse, and opened the text.

_Hey babe, it's me, jst wanted to tell u tht me and the guys are in the gym plying b ball and if u girls want to cme wtch u can, love ya x_

"Was that Troy?"

"Yeah"

"He said that he and the guys are playing basketball in the gym if we want to go"

Kelsi gets up.

"Where are you going?"

"To go watch"

"Sit back down missy"

Kelsi sheepishly sat back down, Taylor shook her head at her.

"After everything you told us you want to go watch come on Kels that they expect us to do"

"But we're not going to do"

"You're catching on now"

"What's up Gabby?"

"I'm just thinking if Ryan is with them, I did text him but he hasn't replied"

"That's probably because he's there too where else would he be"

"You are right; he was showing me some of the new basketball skills that he's learned"

"Yeah, he practices everyday" Sharpay commented.

"He told me he's really enjoying it now" Gabriella revealed.

"Yeah, no wonder he's with them all the time, we're going to have four basketball numb heads now" Taylor laughed.

"Yeah soon"

As the girls continued talking Sharpay was thinking about an idea that had come to her, she was developing it and if it would work, it was great full proof.

"Shar"

"Yeah"

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes what's up?" Taylor asked curiously.

"I've got an idea girls"

"Well spill"

"Has anybody got any plans for tonight?"

"No" They all said in unison wondering what this was all about.

"If you do finish them at 6 because, we'll all meet at my house for a sleepover at 6 and I'll tell you then about my plan and we can have girly night"

"Okay, even though I want to know now" Taylor said with her arms folded with a baby face on.

"Yeah, I'm sure my mom will be okay if I finish all my homework by then"

"Sure, I might be a little late but I'll be there"

"That's settled then"

The girls continued to eat their lunches and talk.

Meanwhile at the gym, where the guys are.

"That was a good game" Troy said puffing as he was so tired.

"Yeah"

"That's been the best I've seen you play Ryan"

"Well, what can I say, I've been getting better" he said proudly.

"Dude, did you text Sharpay?" Chad quizzed.

"Yeah, I did, maybe she never got it"

"If you send it she got it, don't worry about that" Ryan laughed.

"Well whatever they were going to do here, their probably doing there and they didn't distract us" Jason explained.

"Yeah actually it's the first game I think we've had out of practice with no distractions"

"That's why we're so tired, next time I'll be sure to call one of them"

The guys laughed at Ryan's joke, knowing that they all got much more tired after normal practice with Coach pushing them so much.

"Come on let's go take catch a shower before lunch ends" Chad stated.

"I agree" Jason laughed.

"Troy"

"Yeah" he answered whilst stopping to listen to what Ryan wanted to say.

"Have you got any clothes I could change into?"

"Yeah sure, I'll wear my sweats; you can wear some that are in my locker they should fit"

"Yeah, I think so" Ryan smiled.

Taylor and Gabriella had history, sharing the class with Jason and Ryan. Kelsi had home economics; Sharpay had chemistry sharing the class with Chad and Troy.

Sharpay seemed really cold towards Troy, and he couldn't figure out why. (**boys can be so stupid like that XD**)

He didn't sit next to her in Chemistry so he couldn't ask her; she sat next to Kelly, on of her closest friend, out of their group, that was on the cheerleading squad, whilst he sat next to Chad who he always been sitting next to for the last two years.

_Ding ding_

The bell rang signaling the lesson had ended, finally Troy thought, he looked over to where Sharpay had been sitting and he noticed she had already gone, this was the last lesson of the day as it was a double lesson of Chemistry which was putting Troy to sleep. He figured that she might be at her locker so he picked up his backpack while stuffing his things back into it and said bye to Chad and some of the guys and went in the direction of her locker to see if he could find her.

She was there just like he had thought. He stood behind her locker as she had the door open, she hadn't realized that he was standing there he leaned against the locker next to it waiting for her to finish, he was getting pretty bored waiting, but he knew that she was doing, at this exact time she would be giggling over a picture in her locker, and just as he said he heard a giggle from the other side of the door, he laughed to himself, Sharpay closed her locker with a bang, Troy continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he continued to laugh, mumbling out an answer.

"So why are you laughing for?"

"Well it's just that when you laughed I knew you were looking at the picture of us"

"How did you know that?" she questioned.

"I've seen you to that routine too many times not to know what you do when"

"Is it now?" she leaned into him to put her arms around his shoulders,

"Yeah" He laughed whilst kissing her.

"What have you got planned for tonight?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Me and the girls are going to have a sleepover"

"Really"

"Yeah" she let her hands drop and went to stand in front of her locker.

"I'm sorry" he resigned himself to apologizing.

"For what?" as she opened her locker again

"For going to the basketball game?"

"I'm not still angry" she said aggressively.

"It seems that way"

"Well, it's not" she spat out.

"How about we spend some time together tomorrow" he tried to come up with a solution,

"We'll see"

"Troy"

"What" he heard his name and knew that voice, replying back angrily because first for interrupting the conversation and two because he knew that Sharpay didn't want to admit the truth to him.

"Man, come on let's go shoot some hoops, Taylor's going to this sleepover at Sharpay's tonight"

"Yeah I know but I wanted to take Sharpay home"

"You don't mind do you Shar?" Chad asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, have fun" Sharpay giggled at Chad's attempt to get her to agree. Chad stated to walk away knowing that the two would want to say bye to each other and this way he would be able to get to lay ball quicker.

"I love you" he kissed her on her cheek as he jogged after Chad.

"I love you too" she replied as he had already gone.

Sharpay waited for the girls to come, Ryan had gone over to Troy's for the night, to do some male bonding whatever it was this time, so she was a happy she was able to get ready for the sleepover without any hassle and having to throw Ryan out, because she was sure the girls didn't want him hanging around listening to them, will she definitely didn't want him to. Her parents were out on a business trip for the weekend so they wouldn't be around, meaning she and the girls had the house to themselves.

She had got lots of food, such as sweets ice cram, marshmallows and hot chocolate all packed in after she had been to the store, she had half an hour left to get ready she ran upstairs and changed her clothes into something more comfortable, she took some sweats out and looked around for a shirt and grabbed one of Troy's that he had left when he had bought his basketball stuff around and Sharpay had now claimed as hers, she loved wearing it, it smelt of him and it was to sizes too big but she loved it, she ran into the shower and after a record five minutes she got out and put her clothes on and took some facials, make up etc downstairs.

She put it down by the couch and got out all the food out and she had told Ryan before he had left to help her move the table, he had done so, so they had a lot of space where the coffee table should be. She looked around thinking if she had forgotten anything , no , she slumped onto the couch ready as she was out of breath after doing everything so quickly.

She heard the doorbell ring, so much for relaxing, she got up and looked in the hallway mirror and scrunched her hair and opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Shar"

"Hey Tay, Gabby"

"Come on in"

"How come you both came together?"

"I was on my way here so I called Gabby to see how she was doing with getting ready and she said she was she was waiting for her mom to get back from work, so I offered her a lift" Taylor explained.

"Which I gladly took" Gabriella smiled.

"You girls have bought you're overnight stuff"

"I bought mine" Taylor answered as she dangled her bag, which was her school bag.

"Me too" Gabriella laughed.

"We bought some things" Taylor said.

"But we guess we won't need them" Gabriella said amazed as she went into the living room at seeing all the food and make up.

"I'm sure we can use it, put everything down here and come and help me get the sleeping bags and cushions from the closet."

"Where's Kels?"

_Ding ding_

"That's probably her now"

"I'm sorry I was late guys" Kelsi said as Sharpay opened the door.

"It's okay we haven't really done much yet except for get some sleeping bags and cushions from the closet"

"Oh okay"

"Are you going to stand there all night or come in?" Kelsi smiled as she walked past Sharpay and Sharpay closed the front door.

In the living room, which was an open plan so the kitchen was next to it, the girls had laid the sleeping bags and the cushions down to make it more comfortable.

"Time for me to tell you the plan" Sharpay laughed as she jumped onto the sleeping bag next to the cushion Taylor was sitting on,

"Finally" she exclaimed.

"Listen" Sharpay moved her head in as the girls followed and she told them of her plan

"That is perfect" Taylor replied whilst gulping down her ice cream.

"They'll finally realize our worth" Gabriella shrieked,

"We won't let them get away with this" Kelsi raged.

"Kels you're finally coming around"

"Yeah well I realized that what Jason said to me wasn't right and I shouldn't just let him get away with it"

"Good for you" Taylor smiled, loving the idea the more she heard about it.

"He said I should become a cheerleader to spend more time with him"

"He so did not" Sharpay said in shock, knowing how much Taylor loved who she was and what she represented and Chad asking her to do that, she was sure he got a few slaps around the head for that comment.

"Oh girlfriend he so did" Taylor mimicked, with a funny voice, all the girls giggled at Taylor's story.

"How about this, Ryan-"Gabriella started,

"Let's start with the facials" Sharpay interrupted the conversation as she opened a sachet starting to take Kelsi's glasses off. Taylor shuffled so she was sitting opposite Gabriella and did the same. They continued to share stories and eat ice cream and sweets.

"Oh my god my sides hurt"

"Ditto"

"Why don't we take our masks off as we have had them on for about 5 minutes too long and changed into our pyjamas and watch a movie?" Sharpay suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good". Kelsi agreed.

They had all settled to watch the movie '_John Tucker Must Die'_, it had started Sharpay was getting bored having already watched it with Kelly (her cheerleader friend) three times because she had loved it so much after having seen it in the cinema the DVD was actually Kelly's which she had bought over for the two to watch the last time she had stayed over and forgotten, she picked up the cushion from under her head and threw it at Taylor.

"Oi" she screamed in laughter as her popcorn bowl fell to the floor.

"Oops"

"You are so going to pay for that" she said as she chased Sharpay around the room, she picked up a cushion from the couch and threw it aiming it at Sharpay, she had moved out the way causing it to hit Gabriella who had been laughing at the two of them happily.

"Why did you hit me for?" Gabriella folded her arms and made a sad baby face.

"I'm sorry babe" Taylor said as she walked over to Gabriella and gave her a hug, Gabriella smacked a cushion on her head.

"Got you back" Gabriella giggled as she jumped up.

Sharpay grabbed a cushion and threw it hard at Kelsi.

"Pillow fight" Taylor screamed as she grabbed another cushion.

* * *

_This was a good part to end it at. The plan will be revealed in the next chapter and we will find out the boy's reactions too, and the games will start. Hope you enjoyed it please R&R because I don't know if you liked it or not then. If you've survived this long, thank you. _

_Ayesha 3_


	2. Decision

_I did set my self this weekend to get this chapter out and I did, so happy, on with the chapter  
_

* * *

_   
Would _we_ dare? _

* * *

"Are you guys still up for this?" Sharpay yawned as she woke up, looking around and realising everyone else was up. 

"Yeah" Gabriella said as Kelsi nodded.

"Course" Taylor assured her.

"Good, because I can't do this on my own" Sharpay laughed as she got up.

"We won't let you down" Gabriella giggled, whilst pulling Sharpay down onto the couch next to her.

"Let's make some pancakes" Sharpay suggested.

"Another one of your brilliant ideas" Taylor laughed, nodding her head.

"What can I say?" Sharpay shrugged her shoulders.

"Please don't make her head any bigger than it already is" Kelsi complained.

"Oi"

"Well it is true" Kelsi commented.

Sharpay laughed as she walked over to the kitchen desktop to listen to her phone messages,

_You have two new messages_

_Message 1_

"_Hey Shar, it's Ryan just called to tell you that I'll be sleeping at Troy's tonight, and I hope you and the girls are having a nice time, and say hi to them from me, and tell Gabby that I loooovvveee her, See you at school, love you"_

_Message 2_

"_Hey SharShar, it's me, I just wanted to say that I love you and that I really want to make it up to you for making you sad and upset for going to the game, and I won't go if you don't want me to,o please forgive me, love you, see you at school"_

She wondered if this plan was the best thing to do, but she couldn't back out after she had asked the girls if they were still in it and backing down now would be stupid and if Troy did love her as much as she knew he did then, he wouldn't have chosen the game over her.

"What's up Shar?" Taylor asked hugging her from behind.

"Oh it's nothing, just listening to my messages"

"Anything interesting" Taylor questioned with curiosity.

"Not really, just Ryan telling me that he was staying at Troy's and that he loooovvveees you Gabby" Sharpay replied indicting to Gabriella as she spoke.

"Yeah, that's why he told you and not me" Gabriella said spitefully with the pain evident in her voice.

None of the girls knew how to answer to that so they didn't reply.

"Oh, no wonder he isn't here today" Gabriella laughed off the girl's behaviour putting her comment to the back of her mind.

"What did I expect?" Taylor said as she was sitting on the sleeping bags and had her school bag opened.

"What's wrong babe?"

"It's just that I knew Chad wouldn't call me or text me, but silly me thought maybe just maybe this time he would see his mistake in this but no he doesn't and he hasn't bothered to do anything, it happens all the time and I don't know if I can do this anymore, pretending everything is okay when its not" she stated sadly tears starting to fall, trying to push them away, she violently smudged her face.

Sharpay didn't know what to say, she went over to where Taylor was making the batter and hugged her, whilst Kelsi and Gabriella left there positions of pancake making and joined in the hug.

"Oh I'm such a fool" Taylor exclaimed.

"No you're not; he's the fool for letting you down" Sharpay said as she leaned into Taylor and squeezed her.

"Shar, thanks guys, I don't know what I would do without you"

"Me and Jason haven't had a proper conversation since our argument about my 'clingyness' and that was about a week ago and no calls or anything either" Kelsi laughed having got used to her and Jason's situation.

"Is the same happening with you and Troy, Shar?" Taylor switched the conversation to Sharpay who had yet to complain.

"Yeah, yeah" Sharpay answered slightly not with it she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation she was thinking. The other girls hadn't noticed her mood, they just resumed there conversation.

Sharpay knew that she definitely couldn't tell them what Troy had send her now as the opposite had happened to them that had happened to her, she didn't want to upset any of them further so pushed the message to the back of her mind.

"Come on girls we have to get ready" Kelsi explained, knowing that the girls would need lots of time to get ready and didn't want to be late, or have them complaining especially Sharpay if she wasn't able to do this or that.

"I've only had one hour of sleep" Sharpay whined.

"And whose fault is that for insisting on playing dress up"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time okay, and I didn't see you arguing Cinderella" Sharpay explained Gabriella's dress up character.

"Shar, do you want to take your car or not?" Taylor asked.

"Yours, because if we get into a accident I can blame you"

"Very funny, I'll drop you off after school" Taylor explained.

"Okay" Sharpay agreed.

"Is everyone ready?" Kelsi asked impatiently having been ready 10 minutes before everyone else.

"Yeah, let's go" Gabriella smiled as she opened the front door.

"Guys, we have to do phase one now" Sharpay spoke as they were ten minutes away from school.

"I am driving you know" Taylor explained about how she couldn't do what she wanted her to.

"I'll do yours for you, is your phone in your bag?" Sharpay tried to come up with a way to work around that little problem.

"Yeah" Taylor sighed, knowing her bag was in the boot.

"Sent yours when you get to school" Sharpay suggested a solution.

"Kay, then" Taylor agreed.

"Girls," Sharpay addressed Gabriella and Kelsi as they had got their phones out.

"Send" Sharpay motioned.

"Sent" Kelsi replied.

"Sent" Gabriella squealed.

They drove into the school car park and found a spot. Taylor got her bag out of the boot and opened her bag and got her phone out.

"Sent" Taylor said relived that it was done.

"Phase one is complete" Sharpay smiled, knowing that the plan was going off with no hitches. The girls linked arms and walked into school.

"Phase two is in motion" Gabriella said as she looked down the next hallway where the boys were, they all looked to where she was looking as they saw the boys looking at there phones in confusion. (_you know when they do that in a movie when there spying :D_), the girls could see them, but they knew that the boys hadn't seen them.

"This is going to be fun" Taylor gleamed.

"It sure is" Gabriella laughed.

"I got a text from Sharpay to meet her at lunch to talk about something important" Troy announced.

"Me too, but from Taylor" Chad stated.

"You too?" Troy asked Jason as he had a confused look on his face after looking at his phone.

"Yeah" Jason nodded.

"I'll check. Yep" Ryan explained and confirmed.

"I wonder what's going on." Jason said.

"There is something going on" Ryan looked deep in thought.

"They did have that sleepover thing yesterday" Chad wondered.

"Do you still think that?" Troy side trying to explain.

"What" Chad impatiently asked, wanting to know Tory's theory.

"That they might be angry at us-" Troy started.

"No, I don't think so" Chad still being his over confident self.

"Let's all meet here before we go to lunch" Jason proposed.

"Kay" Troy smiled, and went in the direction do his class.

"See ya" Ryan laughed and walked to his class.

"Laters" Chad grinned.

"What is going on?" Troy asked Sharpay as he sat down in the seat next to her. He hadn't had the chance to talk to her before class started, they did normally meet outside her locker, but she wasn't there because of the plan, and he knew she wasn't there because when he was with the guys he said he was going to see her, and she hadn't been there, and the only time that had happened since they had been together was when Sharpay had been off with the chicken pox for a week.

"You'll see at lunch" She replied coyly, whilst looking at Taylor who had turned her head from her seat which was in front of Sharpay.

After the class had been set there work and were well into the lesson, Troy felt his pocket vibrate, knowing it was his phone, he looked up to see where the teacher was she was at her desk marking some papers, he got his phone out and rested it on his lap and put it on silent and read the text,

_Found anything out_

It was Chad, He replied back,

_No _

and within minutes he got a message back.

_Me neither_

He read the message and chuckled to himself, getting him a few glances form the people around him, and a look from the teacher, causing him to look down at his work, and smile, knowing that Chad was just as impatient as he was.

_I guess we'll find out soon enough_

Troy typed back quickly, not wanting to get caught and as lunch was about to start he knew he would be able to talk to Chad then.

_Yeah I guess _

He got the message, right on cue as the bell rang, and he put the phone back in his pocket, and put his things in his bag, and walked out of the class.

The boys met at Chad's locker before they went for lunch, just like they said they would.

"Do you think they've got something planned for us?" Jason said anxiously.

"No, they love us too much" Chad said mocking the comment with confidence.

"Yeah" Troy laughed, the sarcasm coming through in his voice.

"They were acting pretty weird" Troy announced at what he saw in class.

"Well what do you mean?" Chad asked.

"Like hunching together and talking and laughing" Troy tried to explain.

"Girls do that all the time man" Ryan said making Troy's statement sound stupid.

"No, this was different, Sharpay, it's just different believe me" He didn't know how to explain it but something was going on and he knew it, she hadn't even smiled or replied to the message he had send to her, maybe she was too busy with the sleepover.

"I know what you mean Kelsi has been a bit odd with me" Jason piped.

"Well guys what are we going to do?" Troy asked.

"Nothing much" Chad answered

"What do you mean?" Ryan said as he raised his eyebrows.

"Well we'll meet them like we said, before they sent out a search party and we don't want that" Chad chuckled.

"No we don't" Jason said in a terrified voice, remembering the last time they had told the girls they were coming and the riling they had gotten from them for making them wait, he shivered at the thought trying to force the memory out. The guys laughed at his response, each remembering the same memory he was.

They walked in to the canteen, still laughing and discussing it. They saw the girls at their normal table.

The girls were all huddled on one side of the table, normally there were places for the boys to sit next down to their girlfriends but there wasn't today and it seemed purposeful, they looked at each other confused, they shrugged it off and continued walking, they sat down opposite the girls.

"Right, you all are wondering why we all send you texts to say we have something to tell you." Taylor started.

The boys nodded.

"Let's get right to it" Kelsi explained.

"Do you wanna do this here?" Sharpay said.

"Why is there something wrong?" Chad jumped in curious.

"No, we just don't want the rest of the cafeteria to be scared off with you're shrieking" Sharpay said with attitude.

"Just get on with it, were fine here" Chad replied raising his eyebrows.

"I'll start, Troy over here thinks it's funny to drop me for a crap measly basketball game"

"But-"he tried to protest.

Sharpay put her fingers to her lips.

"Let me finish, but he won't" Sharpay gave a sweet smile and slightly tilted her head in Kelsi's direction.

Sharpay blinked at Kelsi, she nodded.

"We thought about this long and hard, and he figured out that if our boyfriends, people we thought cared about silly us, want to call us clingy or possessive well then" Kelsi looked at Jason as she said this, he tried to look way, but he couldn't he'd never seen Kelsi this angry and could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No actually there's worse out there all of a sudden deciding to learning basketball is more important than me" Gabriella gave off a fake laugh.

It seemed like they had planned the speech out and how would say what and when.

Chad chuckled, causing Troy to and then that set Ryan and Jason off too, they looked at Sharpay who had a frown on her face.

"Sorry" Chad whispered.

"Good" Sharpay snipped.

He wasn't looking forward to this, he knew when Taylor was angry, this look was way beyond anger.

"Chad chad chad, oh you are the worst out of a bad bunch" the girls shook their heads with disgusted looks on their faces.

"You thought that you would leave me alone one our anniversary and you would get away with it, you were kidding yourself boy" She gave him a devilish smile, a few looks from other tables were now on them, thinking what was going on, as there was a lot of raised voices coming from the table and it didn't sound good.

In comparison to him the others had gotten off quite lightly.

Sharpay knew that by the guy's reactions they hadn't known about each others deeds.

All the guys were gob smacked that each of them had done something bad it sounded much worse when their girlfriends were embarrassing them about it in front of their friends, and they thought about what the other guys had done, which were pretty bad.

"Now guys don't worry we haven't finished yet, we didn't tell you to come here just to tell you about what you did wrong, but also to tell you what we're going to do about it" Sharpay began to reveal the plan.

The guys exchanged looks, giving Chad a "told you so look", he looked sheepishly back at them.

"We decided at the sleepover yesterday" Kelsi took off where Sharpay began.

"That" Gabriella added.

"We wouldn't let you treat us like shit (_excuse my French_) on your shoes, so that's the way were going to treat you, like you don't exist, as of now we're all on breaks until, you can prove to us that you're worthy of us" Taylor finished off leaving the boys startled, and lost for words.

"How does it feel for the tables to be turned boys, now you'll do the running, because we no longer will" Kelsi grinned, happy that this as getting the reactions they wanted from the boys.

"But, Shar, all these situations are different-"Troy tried to defend himself.

"We don't care if you think he did worse than you or whatever but all we know is that this is only the beginning" Sharpay cut his off with a wave off her hand.

With that the girls got up they all huffed and took one last look at the boys and walked out of the cafeteria.

"What just happened here?" Ryan tried to comprehend the situation that had just played out.

"We just got played" Chad sighed.

"This has Sharpay written all over it" Troy complained.

"I'm sure Taylor agreed 100" Chad sighed.

It was after school, and none of the boys had spoken to the girls and vice versa, _first_ of all they weren't allowed _second_ of all they probably weren't going to be listened to, _third _they didn't want to lose pride by breaking first and after all it was a game, no one wanted to lose. The guys didn't want the girls to prove themselves right, that the boys would give in and apologise.

School was over for the day.

The boys were at Troy's locker as they were waiting for his to get his stuff out his locker.

"Man just wait" Troy exclaimed, things dropping out of overflowing locker, still being unable to find his jersey.

"Okay then" Chad screamed back.

They heard voices, they thought they were the only ones in the hallway, as the school had emptied out minutes earlier, it being a Friday afternoon and everybody wanted to get home as quick as possible.

They looked in the direction of the voices, and further down the girls were standing in front of Sharpay's locker giggling, at the little exchange between Troy and Chad only a minute before. Chad glared at them.

He couldn't take this anymore he started walking towards them before he knew it Troy had stood in front of him, blocking his path.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Troy raised his eyebrows, trying to get something out of Chad.

"I ... I just want to" Chad tried to talk.

"You want to what, lose?" Troy angrily said.

"No course not, they were laughing at us, soon we'll be laughing at them"

"Good, now turn around and don't let them get the satisfaction" Troy explained.

Chad did as he was told he knew what Troy said made a lot of sense.

After a few minutes of thinking and talking to the guys, Chad turned around, he bumped into someone, he hadn't realised that the girls had started walking to the doors.

By the looks of the guys they hadn't either.

"What the hell, can't you look where you're going?" Taylor shrieked whilst dusting herself off.

"Can't you" Chad replied maddened, being told what to do.

"Whatever" Taylor smirked taking a step to walk away.

"Don't start Taylor" Chad wasn't going to let her have the last word.

"You bought this on yourself" Taylor said annoyed, stopping herself froim walking.

"This plan of yours-"Chad began.

"Is going to bring you down" Taylor furiously said.

"We can last longer without you than you can without us" Chad stated riled.

"You wanna bet" she raged.

"Bring it McKessie" he vexed.

"Already done Danforth" they were now face to face, both red faces and angry.

Everyone knew this was no longer such a silly game, some relationships hinged on this.

The girls all turned around at the same time and walked towards the door, the boys saw them leaving, angry, screaming what nots.

"You know Chad girls can be pretty stubborn" Ryan smirked.

"Don't I now it" Chad remembered.

"_Chad"_

"_Damn what have I done now" Chad whispered under his breath knowing that the voice had something to complain about, it always did. _

"_You, you stupid boy"_

"_Will you just get on with it?"_

"_What!" the voice snapped_

"_I know you're going to shout at me so just do it"_

"_Just do it, just do it, I'll do it alright"_

_She raised her hand and smacked Chad over the head, with the bag that was in her hand_

"_Oww" Chad exclaimed and his hand went straight to his head, and he was rubbing the back of his head, trying to remember what just happened.._

"_I did it" She screamed and walked off._

_She didn't speak to him for a week after that, and was left with a sore head to nurse. He sure learnt his lesson after that. _

"Come on man let's go" Troy nudged Chad, which brought him out from his thoughts.

They all walked in direction of the gym, (Ryan going with them, he did the practises hoping to try out or the team when the next try outs were held) knowing if they were going to be late for practise they were going to have to do extra laps, and they didn't want that as the day was already bad they didn't want to make it worse, so they hurried along the hallway.

* * *

_This chapter took a bit longer to write well for me anyway lol, it was one of those chapters that I found hard to write, sorry if the writing's not that good, please R&R, I may not be able to update for a few days because I've got work experience for a week, during half term which is unfair but has to be done. I stayed up tonight to finish this even though I knew I shouldn't have I just wanted to finish it after taking so long on it, so please review, I hope that didn't get too confusing if it did review and I'll try to explain_

_Ayesha 3 _

_Ps, shattered and is heading for her bed lol_


	3. Playing

_I just want to thank __xamyxjx__AshelyZac4life__Jenny1991__and __chris tea xx__ for reviewing the last chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Please R&R  
_

* * *

It'_s on_

* * *

The game was on, each person holding there own. It had been a week since the girls had told the boys of their plan, and whenever one of the girls had seen the guys they had walked past and vice versa, the school was talking about what they happened noticing that the popular clique of the school was spilt up. 

_No this is what happened…_

_I heard this… _

_I asked… and she said _

Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella were walking down the hallway to their lockers.

They could hear what was being said, the truth still wasn't out there, that was what happened with rumours when one person got close to the truth the next person gave there theory and the story completely changed.

They saw the boys when they reached their lockers, they couldn't really avoid them, all of their lockers were in the same hallway so they were bound to see each other at least once a day most of the time more than once.

"Guess what Ben Richards said to me" Chad said excited to tell his story, not noticing that the girls had come to their lockers.

"What" Ryan responded.

"Guess" Chad played.

"No" Troy shouted.

"Spoilsport" Chad moaned, wanting them to be excited by what he wanted to tell them, but they obviously weren't, he carried on talking,

"Well he asked me if the girls had decided to turn into feminists and that they burned their bras"

"What did you say?" Jason asked curiously.

"I wanted to say yes as a joke, but I told him to butt out of other people's lives" Chad smiled proud of himself.

"Good" Ryan agreed with Chad's comeback, Jason nodded.

"Troy" Chad waved his hand in front of his face.

"What" Troy asked.

"Man, you spacing out" Chad chuckled.

"No I'm with you, Ben Richards, butt out" Troy said proving him wrong, he was there but not totally.

"Good we wouldn't want you missing out on all the fun now would we" Ryan said laughing.

"No never" Troy said sarcastically back, getting a glare from Chad for making fun of him.

"Come on let's go in to homeroom" Jason proposed.

"We wouldn't Ms Darbus' lecture again would we?" Ryan questioned.

"We get that everyday no matter what we do" Troy answered.

"True say" Chad agreed.

They walked in to the class laughing. They were the last ones in.

"Boys take your seats, you're late as it is we don't want you disturbing the class"

They sat down in the empty seats.

Sharpay opened her mouth to make a comment but closed it as quickly as she opened it, knowing her comment was too nice to say when they were fighting so she just forgot about it, and started listening to what Ms Darbus was talking about phones again, she placed her elbows on the table and placed her head in her hands, she was getting bored and Ms Darbus wasn't exactly helping with her entry for lecture of the year.

"Come on now you lot, let's take the register and the sooner you can get out of here and so can I"

"You can go now" She exclaimed, the teens stood up and slowly left the room.

"Finally" Chad whispered under his breath.

"Something you would like to share with us Mr Danforth"

"Of course not Miss" Chad answered back with a smile.

"Good" Ms Darbus nodded.

All the boys were standing outside the class, waiting for the warning bell to tell them to get to class.

_Ring Ring_

Troy knew he would get the chance to speak to Sharpay that was if she let him, they had three hours of maths first and then there was lunch.

He walked towards the room, and the classroom door was open, so he entered looking up at the clock he sighed in relief, he wasn't late, he took his normal seat which was to the left of Sharpay and Kelly sat to the right of her.

"Shar"

She turned to look at him.

"Right class" the teacher said as he closed the door, trying to get the class' attention.

She turned to face the front of the room.

They had been working on algebra and quadratic equations for two hours solid, which was getting boring and tiring.

"Right class seeing as you've all worked so hard, go and took an extra five minutes for break"

They all got up knowing the bell for break would sound soon.

_Ring ring _

Extra five minutes, that means an extra five minutes to catch her he just wanted to ask her, to know why.

He was standing outside of the room waiting for her to come out, he wondered, as he saw the amount of people coming out of the room getting smaller and smaller, he waited, he looked into the class and found out that there was no one in the room, not even the teacher, where did she go? He hadn't seen her go past him. This wasn't working he way he wanted.

He started walking in the direction of Chad's class to see if his class had got out, it seems like Sharpay had been thinking the same thing, as Chad and Kelsi shared the class, she was standing outside the classroom, with Kelly by her side and they were both giggling at something, Troy came and stood on the other side of the door, he glanced at them every know and then, seeing what they were doing, they were sharing a fruit salad between them.

He took the few steps that were between them.

"Shar, can we talk"

"Um not now, I'm busy"

"But"

He opened his mouth to talk and the door of the classroom opened, with students trying to get out, he moved out of the way of the door. He never did get to say what he wanted to say. He saw Chad come out and Chad grinned at him, and they walked in the direction of the yard.

He looked back at where the girls were standing, they were still there, he caught Sharpay's glance for a second, and then they both looked away, and he turned back around and continued walking outside.

They were back in the classroom after there break, he knew he wouldn't be able to speak to her then because their maths teacher Mr Williams was very strict in talking in class, there was none of it.

He didn't want to give her a note, Mr Williams had the sharpest of eyes, he saw everything and anything, even the slightest movement.

Whenever he tried to speak to her she came up with an excuse or she was with the girls and he couldn't speak to her then, most lunchtimes the boys had basketball practise but this lunch Coach Bolton had given them the extra practise off to relax after all the extra practises they had been putting in.

He knew he had to talk to her, well he would have to catch her at lunch.

Troy had been watching the girls table, for any, movement that Sharpay made, so he could catch her alone.

Finally 30 minutes into the lunch hour and she had gotten up.

Troy got up, the guys gave him looks of confusion.

"I'll be back in minute" he said hastily and walked to the same door, that Sharpay exited just a minute ago, he didn't want the guys to question where he was going.

He saw the door of the girls toilet shut, and he looked around the hallway, she was nowhere to seen, he assumed she must have gone to the toilets then.

He stood outside the girls toilets and leaned on the wall behind him knowing how long it took Sharpay, she came out and started walking away from him she hadn't noticed him standing there.

"Shar"

"What" she fully turned around and looked at Troy.

He stood there now that he had caught her alone, he couldn't get the words out.

"The boy's toilets are that way Troy" she laughed pointing down the hallway.

"I know that, I want to speak to you"

"About what"

"This plan of course"

"What about it?" Sharpay asked.

"What is it all about?"

"I think it's quite good" she gloated.

He was getting tried of this small talk, he wanted to make his point and just ask her, instead of running around what he wanted to say.

"What about the message I send you" Troy demanded. She suddenly lost all of her confidence and looked down at her shoes, trying not to make eye contact.

"Oh now I realize the girls don't know about" he realized.

She still didn't reply, she looked at him, she opened her mouth to say something but no words seemed to be coming out because she had no defence for her actions.

"Well see if I care" he venomously said and walked away.

She just stood there as she watched him go back into the canteen. She followed shortly after him.

* * *

_This is a short chapter because it's a fill in chapter and I had to update with something, Sorry for the wait, like I said in the last author's note, I had work experience and then after I finished that I had school work and an important English coursework to give in so there now out the way and that more time to update. Next chapter one of the couple's will crack, this maybe a surprise to some or not who it is. Please review ,Good news I'll be updating soon in a few days cause I've already written most of chapter four I just have to go through it. Sad thing about this chapter was I was stuck on one line, lol_

_Ayesha 3 _


	4. One

_Disclaimer- I don't own High School Musical and sadly I never will  
_

* * *

**One**_ down _

* * *

"Don't you think it's been long enough?" Taylor asked, the rest of the girls, trying not to look at their reactions to her statement.

"Is there something you want to tell us?" Kelsi asked in a joking manner.

"Chad's here maybe we should tell you together" Taylor said, whilst pointing down the hallway. Taylor started walking towards him.

"It's not what I think it is" Sharpay announced looking at Gabriella and Kelsi.

"Darling I hope not" Gabriella agreed.

As they watched Taylor smiled and Chad returned her smile with one of his own and entwined their hands and walked back over to where the girls were positioned.

"Look of happiness" Gabriella mused.

"Look of love more like" Kelsi stated the truth.

"Um huh" Sharpay agreed.

"We were… um …waiting for the right time to… um …tell you" Taylor started speaking but strutting on her words.

The guys had been standing on the other side of the corridor, wondering what was going on, they made there way over to where Chad and the girls were standing.

"Please do tell us what is going on" Ryan asked.

"I'm sorry girls" Taylor said with a look of sadness.

He squeezed her hand. "Me and Taylor, we have decided to get back together" Chad said tying to help her out of the situation, he felt that she was getting upset.

"Okay then" Sharpay said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, all of them knowing what they were about to say was on the lines of getting back together, so it wasn't a big surprise to them.

"I have to stick by my man" Taylor said trying to explain.

"It's back on three on three" Gabriella said ignoring Taylor's comment.

"Sure is" Ryan said menacingly.

"What happened then?" Sharpay asked curiously.

Taylor started retelling "Well what happened is ….

_Taylor got home after an extra hour long scholastic practise because their scholastic teacher, Mr Marks didn't think they were concentrating hard enough on there next championship game. He kept the whole team an extra half an hour behind, and then her and Gabriella another extra half an hour behind, because in his words they had yet to show desire and commitment, she wanted to show him desire and commitment and stick it where, she threw her school bag to the floor, and shouted to see if any body else was home which they weren't. _

_She wanted to get out of her clothes and get into some a little more comfier, not a blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue sweater, she decided to take a shower._

_She stepped out of the shower and changed into some sweats, she dried here hair, and looked around the room, to find her hairbrush after a few minutes if searching she found it under her computer desk, he room was such a mess, there were clothes and book everywhere. You couldn't even see the floor. _

_She settled down to watch American's next top model, with a warm cup of tea. The show had only just started she heard the doorbell, she looked up at the clock, it was 6 it couldn't have been her mom, because she would have had a key and it wasn't her Dad because he was working late tonight, she got up for the sofa and headed to the door, she opened the door an the knocker was revealed to be Chad._

"_Chad"_

"_Yeah that's my name" _

"_What do you want?" Taylor asked with her hands crossed ._

"_Do you mind if I come in?"_

"_Sure why not?" she wondered why he was here._

"_I was wondering if you found the note and present"_

"_Note and present?" Taylor asked in confusion this was the first she had heard of any note or present. _

"_Yeah in your room"_

"_No I didn't, give me a minute"_

_He nodded, she meanwhile ran upstairs to look for this note and present that she had yet to see._

_After a few minutes of searching she still couldn't find any note or present, she was flinging out underwear, clothes, make up from her drawers the room was messier than she had left it before, she heard a stifled laugh, she turned around to see Chad standing in the doorway.  
"Where is it?" she demanded._

"_Here" he laughed picking up a present and a note that was attached to it from her bedside table, which was covered with clothes and tissues and make up._

"_Oh, I must not have seen it there"_

_She grabbed it off him, he just smiled at her impatient ness. She read the note which said, 'I'm sorry' and had a sad face drawn on it and she ripped the wrapping off and revealed her favourite book 'Sweetness and Colour" by Dave Brown. She opened the book, and it was signed it read' To Taylor, Thanks for reading and you have a persistent boyfriend' and when she scanned the page her eyes fell on two tickets for the Christina Aguilera concert that was coming up, that she really wanted to go to, but knew she couldn't; because of the money for the tickets, but she was going to go know with Chad._

"_And that's not all" she smiled to herself, thinking what else had Chad planned._

_He reached into the back pocket of his jean and gave her a single red rose._

"_I've missed you so much Tay, and I didn't think I would not this much, I love you and I never want to break up again" He announced, she couldn't bring herself to say anything._

"_And I've made reservations for two at Peres et Filles on the 15th of April" he added. _

"_You're the best boyfriend ever" she gushed. _

"_Don't I know it?"_

"_Shut up" Taylor demanded._

"_No you shut up" Chad retaliated._

"_No you" she exclaimed getting closer to him. _

_He got her off caught as he pushed his lips on her and they shared a passionate kiss. _

_Taylor knew it was a really romantic gesture that would have worked if she had not been so messy, but all that mattered was that her and Chad were back together and happy. Now the problem was to tell everyone else abut it. _

"_It was worth missing Tyra for a week" she said laughing, which made Chad laugh too. _

The guys were astonished Chad actually came up with something romantic and pulled it off, and he kept it to himself, which took some will to keep the surprise to himself.

The girls were shocked that Chad had done something so romantic and thoughtful for Taylor, each knowing that if any of their boyfriends had done that then they would have reacted in the same way Taylor had

"Aww, so sweet" Sharpay said reacting first.

"Yeah, how romantic" Gabriella gushed.

"Sure was" Kelsi agreed.

The girls took a few steps away from the guys and Taylor to have a quick conversation about the situation.

"After everything she said about him and cried over him, she just took him back like that" Sharpay clicked her fingers.

"I guess you're right" Gabriella agreed.

"I know I'm right, but it's her decision, if she's happy then I'm happy" Sharpay stated with a smile.

All the girls gave Chad a kiss on the cheek and a hug and gave a Taylor a hug which told her all she needed to know that her friends didn't hate her.

"Ha guys I'm back in the girls good books" Chad gloated after the girls had given him a kiss on the cheek each.

"See ya later guys" Taylor said smiling.

"Yeah later" Kelsi laughed whilst walking away with Gabriella and Sharpay.

Taylor gave Chad one last kiss, and then walked off, catching up with the girls.

Troy shook his head.

"What" Chad asked in disbelief.

"Danforth, you are a weak weak man"

"Hey" Chad tried to stand up for himself.

"Agreed" Jason said.

"Yeah" Ryan laughed as he playfully punched Chad in his arm, and pushed him to let him and the others know that they should get to class.

* * *

_Thanks loads and loads Jenny1991, End of chapter 4 which was more concentrated to the Chaylor relationship, it took a bit longer than I thought because to was hard to write the flashback. Hope you liked review. Thanks for reading _

_Ayesha 3_


	5. Two

* * *

_1 + 1 makes _**2**_  
_

* * *

"Guys I'm having a get together at my house on tonight, just us so you all better be there" Chad said pointing around the group to no one in particular. 

"Maybe we shouldn't" Kelsi said unsure.

"Yeah don't worry we'll be there" Sharpay said confidently, giving Kelsi a look saying don't worry about it.

"Yeah sure" Gabriella smiled.

"You know it" Troy laughed.

"Sure" Ryan shrugged.

"Ditto" Jason agreed.

They had all arrived at Chad's house, and his parents were out, so they had the house to themselves. Music was playing, loud enough for them to enjoy themselves but still low enough for the neighbours not complain. Snow Patrol's Chasing Cars was playing.

Taylor and Chad were sitting on one of the sofas talking.

"What ya doin?" Sharpay asked as she lay down next to Kelsi, who was behind one of the sofas, being bored.

"Singin" Kelsi said.

"Mind if I join you?" Sharpay asked.

"Sure why not" Kelsi laughed.

Troy, Jason and Ryan had put the Xbox on and were playing Ridge Racers. It was obvious to them both that Ryan's mind was elsewhere. No wonder they kept on winning.

Gabriella was laying on one of the sofas, knowing that the eyes of the blonde boy were on her.

After singing a few more songs, Sharpay was getting bored, and she knew that Kelsi was too. She picked herself up off the floor.

"Can you turn that off?" she asked the boys.

"No" Troy replied keeping his eyes glued to the TV.

"Chad" Sharpay whined.

"Yeah guys she is right you have been playing that for a while maybe we should do something else" Chad said.

"Party pooper" Jason complained, they were having fun and it wasn't like there was much else to do.

"What should we do then clever clogs?" Troy moaned.

"Of course watch a movie" Chad said stating the obvious, they always watched a movie when they were down his.

"Have you got any new ones Chad?" Sharpay asked knowing that whenever they went round Chad's they would be able to watch the best and latest movies, it was an advantage of him being a movie buff. She moved to the TV and started looking at the pile of DVDs lying next to the TV.

"Yeah I've got 300 yesterday" he gloated.

"Yeah let's watch that, it's meant to be good" she agreed. She found the right DVD and put it into the DVD player.

"Popcorn" Sharpay screamed. She held her hand out to Kelsi so she could help her, Kelsi grabbed her hand and got up. After five minutes they came out with four bowls of popcorn.

"Here you go" Kelsi announced and out the two bowls down and threw some sweets that they had gotten out of the cupboards onto the coffee table.

"Enjoy" Sharpay continued talking and put down what she was holding, the two remaining popcorn bowls and some ice cream pots.

They took the two remaining seats, one being next to Gabriella which Kelsi sat in and one next to the left of Ryan which Sharpay took.

Chad had gotten up and turned the lights off everyone had taken a seat somewhere in the living room, ready to watch the movie.

Sharpay wanted some of the cookies and cream ice cream, her favourite, she reached out to get it but it wasn't there, then she remembered it was also someone else's favourite she looked to where he was sitting, and she was right Troy had the pot of ice cream, and was talking with Jason, she sighed and picked up the jelly babies packet and opened them.

Everyone else had grabbed what they wanted to eat for the movie.

The movie's credits were rolling, Chad got up and turned the light on.

"Let's play a game" Taylor proposed, the thought had been going around in her brain whilst watching the movie.

"We're not ten anymore" Sharpay emphasised the ten.

"I know, but have you got any other ideas" Taylor questioned.

"Well no, but-" Sharpay started talking.

"Good so that's decided" She cut her off.

Taylor wanted her friends sot get back together, so this was away of doing it and she was going to take advantage of the situation. She had to come up with a good game to play, Chad opened his mouth to speak, Taylor hit him softly, signalling that she was going to come up with a game, knowing Chad he was going to come up with something like truth and dare which she knew nobody would want to play she would have to come with something more imaginative.

"I've got it we should play truth or dare" she decided that Chad had maybe actually got onto something there, and even if they didn't want to play she would force them to.

"Truth or dare?" Troy questioned.

"Yeah, why chicken?" she dared, knowing this would make all of them play.

"Of course not"

"Everyone in" Chad asked.

Muffles of yeah, whatever came from the group, knowing that when Taylor got something in her head she was sure to do it, if it was by force.

"Right I'll go first" she announced. "Shar, truth or dare" she asked.

"Um … truth" Sharpay deciding to play it safe chose truth who knew what a dare would bring her

"Okay, then how much do you love Troy?" Taylor knew that she had to tell the truth.

"A lot" she revealed after a long silence. She looked at him when she said it and then looked away not waiting to see his reaction.

"Yup, now it's my turn, um Chad truth or Dare?" she put a smile a back on her face and put her reply to the back of her mind, not wanting to think about it.

"Truth" he replied.

"Okay, what's the stupidest thing you've done that has caused an argument between you and Tay?"

"Okay, let me think it was the time that, no actually now I remember" he laughed at his flashback, I got it actually this just what we have gone through.

"Happy, had a little laugh, now Jase, truth or dare" Chad chuckled.

"Dare, man" Jason laughed replying.

"Okay, I dare you to tell Kelsi how you feel about her" Chad held his breath.

Jason stood up and walked to where Kelsi was seating, he offered his hand and she obliged. He touched her face and softly cupped her face, she relaxed and looked into her eyes

"You're the only girl I have ever loved, and I love you more than anything" he removed his hand from her face and she looked at him sadly, he went and sat back down, she slumped back down onto the floor.

"Gabs truth or dare" Jason asked as he regained his composure.

"Truth"

"Okay let me think about something good, um got it tell us who was the first guy that you meet and liked at East High?" everyone knew it was out of Troy and Ryan, they expected Troy but they got "I met Troy first but I liked Ryan first" she said calmly.

Everyone knew that she had meet Troy first, but then she had gone out with Troy for two weeks and then their relationship fizzled out, but what they didn't know and had now found out that she had developed feelings for Ryan but then went out with Troy so then when they broke up her feelings for Ryan came back when they started hanging out together.

"Ryan, truth or Dare" she asked, looking straight at him.

"Truth" Ryan nervously spoke.

"Why do you like basketball more than me?"

"I don't" he said with truth in his voice and looked into Gabriella's eyes to see if she believed him, there was a small glint in her eyes.

"Done, Troy truth or dare, dude"

"Let's be daring, dare" he decided.

"Okay I dare you and Shar to go in the closet for three minutes" Ryan smirked, he wanted to mix things up a bit because everyone had been quite nice so far with their truths and dares.

"Brilliant" Sharpay rolled her eyes, seeing that Troy deciding dare had an effect on her she shook her head, and started getting up. "Let's get this over and done with then" she shot Troy a fake smile.

"Gladly" he snapped.

"Okay see you in three" Taylor smiled at them closing the closet.

"Bye" Sharpay rolled her eyes again, getting tired and just wanting to get this over and done with.

"Good one Ry"

"Well, I just wanted annoy Shar really" Taylor didn't really care about the reason behind it, just that he had got the two of them together somehow was all that mattered to her.

Sharpay shuffled in the small closet, and reached out for the switch, somebody else had the same thought as her as she felt someone's hand there already and then light flicked on, she removed her hand from his.

They sat in silence for a minute he really didn't want to waste the time he had alone with her because it seemed like she would come up with any excuse to get away from him.

"How have you been?" he asked wanting to start a civilised conversation with her.

After a long silence she muttered "Good"

"Good" he said, not knowing what to do.

The silence then took over again.

"It's been five minutes are they stupid or something someone should have let us out by now" she angered trying to open the locked door.

"Calm down, you're not dieing are you" he stated.

"I could be" he laughed at her response.

Taylor looked up at the time it had been five minutes since they had gone in, she wasn't going to mention that she had noticed that the time was up she would rather they were in there for longer.

"Let me out" the voice pierced through the room.

"Oops, we totally forgot" Chad laughed. He got up and opened the closet

"Finally Danforth did you want me to perch to death or what?"

"No, sorry" he replied sheepishly.

"Kels, truth or dare" Troy asked as they all sat back down.

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss the person on two rights of you for five seconds" Troy smirked as he rested his head on the couch behind him, he was proud of himself and so he should be.

Okay one, Gabs, two Jason she closed her eyes, fine just get it over and done with

She shuffled towards him so she was facing him, she leaned into kiss him, she could feel his tongue brush up against her lips and she allowed him entrance, then she realised where they were and she pulled away.

"Five seconds impressive" Troy laughed as did everyone else.

The game was finished and played, and a lot of things that they each didn't want to say but they had to.

Ryan had been staring at Gabriella all night, he just couldn't look away. She knew that he was looking at her, but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of looking back, so she looked away, but in the corner of her eye she could see him.

Ryan got up he was going to do this. He sat next to Gabriella, he scouted over so he was closer to her, and He took her hands and his and spoke.

"I want to get back together" Ryan revealed.

"Me too" Gabby squealed.

"I'll give up basketball for you, my short but sweet time playing it"

"I don't want you to give up on basketball, I just don't want you to forget about me" she said softly.

"I could never forget about you"

"And let's keep it that way" She said happily giving him a kiss.

Everyone else had been watched Ryan get up and sat next to Gabriella and what had happened.

"At least Chad and Tay had the decency to not make out in front of us" Sharpay complained, covering her eyes looking away from the couple.

"I'm sorry guys" Ryan said sympathetically looking at Troy and Jason.

"Oh!" Sharpay exaggerated, obviously frustrated at what was going on around her.

"That leaves just the two of you" Troy said pointing at Sharpay and Kelsi.

"And I don't see many more of you" Sharpay giggled.

"Yeah well, well you're going down"

"No that would be you" Sharpay retaliated, it seemed that every time her and Troy spoke now they would end up in an argument.

"Okay calm it down" Chad said interrupting "We all came to have fun, not fight" he continued.

"Well you should have know bringing us all together this would have happened, it doesn't matter I'm out" Sharpay said stating he obvious, every time they had got as a group after their break ups they ended up arguing and it wasn't pretty.

"No I am" Troy stated, getting up.

"Shut up" Sharpay said knowing that he was going to leave because she was.

"See ya" Sharpay walked away waving without looking back at anybody.

* * *

_It was hard to come up with a game for the gang to play, but then I was thinking if I should have that or not, but then I put it in , and I then settled on the ever famous truth or dare, lol, and I added a little Troypay because there wasn't any in the last chapter. I might not be able to update for a week because I'm in Manchester for a week, so I thought I would update before I left, but I didn't so I am now whilst I'm here. Hope you liked review. Thanks for reading _

_Ayesha 3_

_And if you have some time read my new story Prom Planning the first chapter is up now, and of course it's Troypay _


	6. Trying

* * *

For_ you_

* * *

"Sharpay, Kelsi's here" Mrs Evans shouted from the bottom of the stairs. 

"Okay mom" Sharpay screamed whilst putting her ballet flats on, her and Kelsi were having a girly day.

"Shar the shops aren't open all night" Kelsi smiled as she stepped into the room.

"I know that, I'm ready" she laughed grabbing her shoulder bag from the bed.

"Can I tell you something?" Kelsi revealed. Kelsi knew that Sharpay was still angry with what had happened at the party at Chad's last night, and she knew that she would want to talk about soon, but not yet, she would just wait for her to get it off her chest.

"They're all dropping like flies, it like they don't have any will power or something they can't survive without them for a few weeks" here it came, Kelsi sat down on the canopy bed, she felt a little like what Sharpay did, but probably not as strongly as her.

"I'm sorry, I've been babbling along, you know you should tell me to shut it when I do that, what did you want to tell me?" Sharpay asked as she took one last look in the full length mirror to see if her outfit, of green bermuda shorts, a white tank and a denim jacket looked okay.

"Um, it's nothing" Kelsi sighed.

"You sure" Sharpay questioned

"Positive" she reassured her, changing her mind about wanting to talk about it.

"Let's go then" Sharpay offered.

"Look out shops here we come" Kelsi exaggerated. Sharpay laughed as she linked arms with Kelsi.

"Where to first?" Sharpay asked as they stepped into the mall.

"Faith"

"How do you know shoes would make me feel better?" Sharpay smiled.

"Well what can I say I have a gift" Kelsi gloated.

"Yeah sure you do" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Five shops down only a thousand more to go"

"Can we get some late lunch?" Kelsi asked stopping to take a breath.

"Sure, I'm hungry myself" Sharpay agreed.

They took the escalators down to the food courts.

"What do you wanna get?" she asked.

"I don't know I feel like some pizza" Kelsi told her.

"Yeah me too"

"Do you want me to go order?" Kelsi proposed.

"No don't worry I'll do it, why don't you go find us a table"

"Kay" Kelsi said as Sharpay handed her shopping bags over to her.

"Next please" the young cashier said

"Yeah can I have a small pepperoni pizza, with garlic bread and two diet cokes"

"Yeah sure, is that all"

"Yeah" she said as she got gave the cashier a twenty dollar bill.

"Yeah can we have two deluxes and make them large"

Sharpay titled her head she knew that voice so well, and that order. It was Troy.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked noticing someone looking at him.

"Hello, anyone there?" Sharpay snapped out of her daze, she hadn't realised that she had been staring at him.

"Sorry" she spoke.

"Your order" the cashier interrupted.

"Thank you" she smiled and took and the tray of food.

She looked around the tables to see where Kelsi was, she found her but she wasn't alone.

"Kelsi a word" she demanded when she out the tray down with a slight bang.

"What" Sharpay pointed to Jason when they were out of ear shot.

"There was no other tables, I couldn't have said no now could I have" Kelsi explained even before Sharpay got a chance to ask.

"Easily actually"

"Well I didn't" Kelsi snapped, not seeing it as a big deal, they were their boyfriends.

"Whatever" Sharpay said annoyed and took a seat on the table followed shortly by Kelsi and then Troy who had found where Jason had been seating.

"Can we talk Shar?" Troy requested after they had been eating for about five minutes and the occasional short conversation that came up.

"Sure" she let a smile out which she regretted, she put her pizza down and stood up.

They walked over to where the fountain in the mall was located, which was just outside the food courts. They sat down on the ledge of the fountain.

"Wasn't the whole idea of this plan for us lot to realise how stupid we've been and then for us to ask for forgiveness and then things go back to normal" Troy said as he got up and walked back and forth.

"Yeah I guess so"

"So then why can't we get back together?"

"It's complicated" Sharpay complained.

"Complicated how?" Troy asked getting agitated.

"It just is"

"No it's not"

"Yes it is, how would you know?" Sharpay spat.

"Tell me why then?"

"It's a long story"

"If it concerns me I think I have a right to know" he said softly trying to calm the situation.

"Maybe" she thought.

"Maybe you just care about winning and proving that you can stay without me the longest" Troy snapped tried of waiting for an answer.

"I don't want to talk about this" Sharpay whined.

"But you're going to have to because until you answer my questions I'm not going to let you go" he said as he touched her wrist and tightening his grip when she tried to move.

"Fine I'm not going to say something" she gave up and sat back down beside him.

"Good"

"It's not like I can go back anyway" she told him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Look" Sharpay signalled over to their table where Kelsi and Jason were talking and laughing.

"Next" Troy muttered.

"What"

"Nothing" he chuckled.

"No if there's something you want to say just say it" she said angrily.

"Maybe there's something I want to say or there isn't" he played with her, just like she had moments ago.

"Whatever"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Troy was tapping his vans on the floor.

"Will you stop that?"

"Why?" he said in a baby voice, knowing exactly why.

"Because it's annoying me" she explained.

"It's free country" he stated.

"I'm going" she escaped from his grip and stood up walking back to the table.

"Oh wait" he said as he jogged to catch up with her.

She sat back down in her seat and she didn't want to eat anymore of her pizza, she saw Jason hand was on top of Kesi's she gawped, Troy noticed this and laughed to himself about it, which she noticed and gave him and icy glare which her he returned with a smile.

"We're going to win" he laughed after taking a bite of his pizza.

"What"

"You trying to win a competition is what all this is about" Troy stated.

"No it's not" Sharpay hissed.

"Yes it is, but I'm going to prove you wrong so you should be worried" he gloated.

"Don't worry about us, worry about yourselves we'll be fine" Sharpay confidently spoke as she got up ready to leave.

"Yeah" Kelsi said unconvincingly whilst staring at Jason and stood up too.

Sharpay noticed this and made a mental note to ask Kelsi about this and what she had witnessed before. Kelsi snapped out of it, and took a step back from the guys. The girls grabbed their bags which were under the table. Sharpay saw that Kelsi looked hesitant in what to do next, she linked arms with her, and they walked away_  
_

* * *

_Short chapter I know, but had to be done, __and I'll be down with chapter one of Prom Planning if you read that, if you don't check it ou__t lol, review _

_Ayesha 3_


	7. Done

* * *

_Over  
_

* * *

Kelsi and Sharpay were sitting outside, having their lunch, Gabriella and Taylor were with Ryan and Chad so it was just the two of them.

"Can we talk?" Sharpay asked.

Kelsi was had some food in her moth so she nodded letting Sharpay now it was okay to continue.

"You're not with Jason because of me" Sharpay questioned. Kelsi avoided her eye contact. "Go back to him I know how much you care for him" Sharpay reasoned. "I'll be fine" she reassured her, knowing what her friend was thinking.

"Go on" Sharpay said practically pushing Kelsi away from her.

She laughed at seeing her friend running off more scared than anything than determined.

"Jason can we talk?" Kelsi asked as she approached the table that he was sitting at.

"Sure" he nodded getting up.

They walked to through the doors of the canteen and into the empty hallways

"Um, I don't know how to say this, I want to say I'm sorry for what I did, and if you will forgive me" Kelsi said taking pauses in between trying to get out what she said as she finished she smiled at him willingly.

"Of course I'll forgive you and I'm sorry too" he accepted her apology and apologised.

"Good" Kelsi smiled as she gave him a hug.

"Okay, before we go back in tell me what made you change your mind?" Jason questioned.

"Um a lot of things actually, like the party, the mall, but mostly Sharpay" Kelsi explained.

"Sharpay?" he said with a confused look.

"Yeah she knew how much I wanted to get back with you and she just told me to go for it"

"Remind me to thanks her for that later" Jason said gratefully.

"Don't worry I think she'll remind you herself" Kelsi commented.

"Yeah" Jason laughed.

"Should we?" Kelsi said as she linked hands with Jason insinuating that they should go back into the canteen

"Just a minute" Jason said smiling.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked getting nervous.

"I want to give you something" she opened her mouth to speak but instead was met with his lips, he kissed her and she willingly obliged kissing him back, he pulled away and smiled.

"And something else" He took her hand and led her to his locker.

He opened it and got something out, He handed it to her. It was two tickets to watch Wicked in Broadway it was her favourite musical, and she always made Jason watch it.

"Wicked oh my god I love you so much" She kissed him as they walked back into the canteen.

* * *

"Scushup" a voice spoke. Only one person said to her and that was Troy, it was their word for 'what's up'

"Nothing" she replied as she turned around and put her hand to shield the sun to see who it was.

"Troy"

"Yeah, that's my name"

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"Nothing" he said as he sat down next her.

"Okay" she responded eyeing him knowing he wanted something.

"Actually there is something that I want" he said mischievously.

"How did I know?"

"Okay, well I was wondering seeing as everybody else had got back together why don't we?" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

Ring Ring

"I gotta go" she shot up and grabbed her book bag and ran off.

Dang the bell and its timing. He would just have to get his answer later. He got up and headed to class.

Sharpay had managed to get home without seeing Troy again. She didn't have any afternoon classes with him and she didn't; wait around for anyone and went straight home, without waiting for anyone. She didn't want to run the risk of seeing him, and having to give him an answer to a question she didn't have.

* * *

Kesli had gone over to Sharpay's house to see how she was and talk to her.

"I'm sorry" Kelsi repeated for the tenth time that day.

"Don't worry babe, I understand" Sharpay said trying to get Kelsi to understand that she was okay.

"Really?" Kelsi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah of course" she smiled.

She tried to hide her feelings but she knew how she was feeling even if she didn't tell her, she didn't have to, Kelsi knew.

Kelsi could see the hurt and disappointment on her best friends face, she wanted to make it better but she didn't know how, what was done was done and she knew she couldn't take that back, but she didn't want to see her upset like this.

She knew Sharpay would have counted on her even when everyone else had walked out on her, and she had let her down, how and why, she only knew.

Sharpay had just had her dinner and was up in her room, finishing off some English homework, she heard _when did you_ _fall_ taking over the silence of the room

_When did you fall in love with me?  
Was it out of the blue_

Troy was calling her, what should she do, she picked her phone up from the bed and stared at it, she threw it back on the bed and chose to ignore it. She wondered if she had done the right thing.

Was she ignoring him, or was she doing something else, he'd ask her tomorrow right now he was hungry.

She finished the homework and laid on her bed, she was staring at the ceiling, she yawned stretching her hands out and she touched something on her bedside table. She turned over to see what it was, a picture frame, she got up and looked at it.

It was a picture of her and Troy that was taken when the team had just won the states in their sophomore year. It was taken about a year and a half ago, they had only just started dating, so it was a proper newly dating couple picture, they both had smiles on, and had their arms around each other.

"_Sharpay we won!" he screamed over the crowd reaching for his girlfriend's hand._

"_I know I was watching" she laughed pointing out the obvious. _

"_I'm happy you came" he said as he picked her up and twirled her around._

"_I wouldn't have missed it for anything" she giggled looking down at him. _

"_Do you want to be put down?" he questioned with a menacing look. _

"_Um huh" she pouted. _

"_On one condition" he reasoned._

"_What" she asked glaring at him. _

"_You have to give me a kiss" he revealed with a huge smile. _

"_I'll think about it" _

"_You do it or you'll stay there" he chuckled starting to tickle her._

"_Okay, okay just put me down first"_

"_Fine" he said hesitantly and put her down but still held her close._

"_Chad called you" she exclaimed holding her laughter in. _

"_Really where is he, doesn't matter I want-"he turned around and saw her skipping to the crowd, she played him for a fool and he fell for it._

_He chased her and turned her around. "I think you owe me a kiss" and he cupped her face and leaned in and kissed her. He got his kiss. _

"_Guys, picture" Ryan shouted to the kissing couple, he had been going around taking pictures. They turned and looked and the camera. _

She felt she had done the right thing.

* * *

_I wasn't going to put in any Troypay in this chapter but my wonderful reviewers were asking about Troypay, so I put some in, This chapter is dedicated to Yeshi ILY, and have her to thank for extra scenes lol, this was a bit of a boring chapter, and only some Tropay, lol, the next chapter will be full of Troypay, so please review _

_Ayesha 3_


	8. Please

* * *

Basketball_ – First _

_Sharpay-Last_

* * *

The hallway was cramped with students, as the bell was about to ring, he looked around he still couldn't find her, he knew he should have to cone to school early. 

He was going to get an answer from her today, whatever it took and no stupid bell or her leaving was going to stop him.

* * *

He still hadn't talked to her and it was the end of first period, he ran to her English class and waited for her outside. 

"Look Shar we need to talk and I don't care about the bell, we'll be late if we have to but I just want an answer" he said when he caught up with her.

"Fine" she replied walking.

"Well an answer" he looked at her waiting for her to say something..

"Answer to what?" she asked looking in her locker.

"To what I asked you yesterday" he questioned.

"Yeah that well no" she whispered.

"No" he shouted.

"Yes no" she said back. The hallway was deserted as everyone had left to get to their second lessons on time.

"It doesn't have to be like this" he tried to convince her.

"That's the thing I want it to be like this" she told him.

"Like what? me not speaking to you, for me to be nowhere near you"

"Yes" she retorted.

"I can't do that, I love you" he exclaimed.

"The best thing for me would be for us to go back to how things were before" she tried to explain.

"I just can't" he told her.

"Fine, I don't know why I even bother" she threw her hands in the air in frustration, she didn't want to hurt him.

"Here" he took something out of his back pocket and handed her a hallway pass.

* * *

Chad walked into the canteen, rushing he got kept behind, he started walking to their table, then he realised something wasn't right, Sharpay wasn't sitting at their table she was at the cheerleaders table, with the girls talking to her. Troy was sitting at their table this was weird. 

"We broke up" Chad heard Troy say as he approached the table. Jason and Ryan were also sitting at the table.

"What do you mean?" Chad asked as he took a seat.

"Easy as" Troy said taking a bite of his burger.

"Okay" Jason said knowing that this was the most they were going to get out of him for now.

* * *

"Why am I the only one fighting for us?" Troy asked Sharpay as he sat down in his seat they had homeroom. 

"Don't fight" she mumbled back.

"Class" Ms Darbus spoke and that was the end of their conversation.

* * *

They had fourth and fifth periods together. They were on their way to fifth period, they were both walking together but not talking. 

"When you're not there, it's like you don't exist and it's so much easier for me to think that, you were never a part of my life" Sharpay spoke wanting him to understand why she did what she did.

"Don't you love me?" he inquired.

"Of course I do, it's just" she tried to explain.

"Over" he completed her sentence. She felt something go off inside her realizing what she had just done.

Sharpay didn't know what to say, she didn't want it to be over exactly she didn't know what she wanted, they held a long glare neither wanting to look away, he finally looked away, and walked away.

* * *

"I don't know if I could take it anymore, without having you in my life I've got used to not having you around and I don't know if I want that feeling again" she caught up with him.. She didn't know what to do because she was the protagonist in their break up she wanted to talk to him. 

"What feeling?" he asked.

"See what I mean you don't even understand the feeling of disappointment that your boyfriend always puts basketball before you"

"Not always" he exaggerated.

"Okay not always when ever he wants, I don't want to be second anymore, I can't take it anymore" she carried on knowing this was not true he cared for he didn't put her second but she had to say that for him to believe her.

"I don't put you second" he spoke exactly what she was thinking.

"I don't think you even want to understand what you have done wrong" she screamed keeping up her act.

"Yeah I don't know anything do I!" he shouted back sick of the fighting.

"No, you don't" Sharpay smirked and turned around to walk away with tears in her eyes.

* * *

"Fine do whatever you want but don't expect me to be waiting for when you realise what you want from me" he spoke after putting his books in his locker school had just ended. 

Their lockers were only a few lockers down form each other. He walked to her and kissed her.

"Tell me you felt nothing" he questioned her.

"I just don't know, I really don't know" she said in confusion over her feelings.

"It's easy" he told her. She didn't even look back at him "and so is this" he spoke after a long silence.

She lost him and all because she was too stupid to figure out what she wanted from him.

She had to come up with that stupid plan when really he had done everything he should have, he made up for it but she never forgave him and know he wasn't going to let her back in.

"I'm not going to be hurt by her again, so please just leave it" she heard him say to Chad, who had been waiting for him, it broke her.

* * *

_ I'm sorry this update took so long, I had writers block and I changed the plot. Funny thing is I had to read over the previous chapter to make sure I knew where the story was at and I just kept rewriting it, lol, so happy i finshed it, lol, review please _


	9. Why

* * *

Keep_ running _and running_  
it'll catch up soon_

* * *

The group were standing by their regular spot by Sharpay and Troy's locker, everyone was there except for Ryan, Sharpay and Troy who did normally come together living so close to each other, but they knew that this was unlikely to happen now after what had happened. 

"You have to face him some time" Ryan smiled.

"I know that" Sharpay grunted.

"So, why not now?" he pressured. Sharpay didn't reply.

"See, you have no excuse, so you have to now" she sighed to herself, whilst getting into the car, today being her turn to drive, her and Ryan taking it in turns to drive to school.

She remembered when she and Ryan would just go with Troy to school, but that wasn't the case now. Everything had changed.

They reached school and the car park was nearly full, only just managing to find a spot they got out, Sharpay remembering the conversation she had with Ryan before they came.

"Ry, do I-"she tried to get out of it.

"Have to? Yes, don't think I'll forget that easily" he reminded her. "It'll be okay, it's better to face him sooner rather than later" He put his hand around her shoulders, as they walked into the building.

They were approaching the group and Ryan detached from Sharpay, and hugged Gabriella, "See nothing to worry about, yet" he mouthed to her.

Sharpay gave a weak smile to her friends and made her way to her locker, to get some books out, she could hear muffles from her friends, she looked in the direction they were and realised, she closed the locker, she had to get out of here, and she walked away.

* * *

Troy looked around realising that Sharpay wasn't there, maybe she was avoiding him, it wouldn't have been surprising, he just wanted to see her smile, be happy, but with him. He could feel the sympathetic smiles from some other students, they knew full and well the arguments that had gone on between them and the rumours also, he could see smiles from his friends in the crowd, they were also sympathetic, he was so sick of this, who said he needed Sharpay, she didn't need him so he didn't need her. 

He stood next to Kelsi and Jason who had their arms around one another, everyone asking him what he had been up to on the weekend, all of them full well knowing what had happened, he felt so out of this couple some gang.

"I'm fine okay" he screamed a little too loud, getting some looks of some students walking by.

"Sorry, but stop asking all these questions" he turned and walked away.

Chad tried to go after him but Taylor stopped him

"Let him go"

"He's my best mate I need to help him" he explained.

"I think he needs to figure this on out on his own" she knew this was something the tow of them had to work on together.

* * *

It was lunch and the lesson had come to an end, Troy could see Sharpay walking out of the room, he wanted to catch up with her so he hastily ran out, he looked around for but he couldn't see her anywhere, he hoped that he would be able to talk to her at lunch. He put his books in his locker and walked towards the canteen. 

He headed straight over to their table, everyone was seating down even Sharpay which is unusual because he would have thought she wouldn't have been here, with her avoiding him, he would always seat next to her. She was sitting in between Ryan and Kelsi, who were seating next to Jason and Gabriella. He took a seat next to Chad, no one spoke there was an awkward silence in the group Troy knew it was because of him.

"What is everyone up to this weekend?" Chad asked trying to calm the tension that was in the group.

He looked around at Gabriella prompting her to say something.

"Oh yeah, me and Ry are going to dinner" she said anxiously.

"Aww, that's nice Chad should do that but he doesn't" Taylor complained.

"Now I look bad" he laughed.

Troy wasn't really paying attention he was watching Sharpay who was twiddling with her hair, and herself looked like she wasn't paying much attention.

"Troy, Troy"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked around to see everyone's eyes on him, they had worry in there eyes and he could see it. He stood up.

"I'm sorry, no offence guys but I just can't do this anymore"

He gave them a sympathetic look he switched his eyes to Sharpay whose head was still down, he shook his head and left.

What he didn't know was that Sharpay was paying attention and she had heard every word they had said and his words hurt her, much more than she let on, she moved her hand to her face to stop the tears from running that taken her over, she was lost without him, but she just didn't know what to do.

She got up and ran towards the door, the eyes of all the other students in the canteen on her, Kelsi got up and followed her out.

* * *

"Do you love him?" Kelsi asked as she saw Sharpay leaning against the wall next to the canteen doors. 

"Of course I do" she told her.

"Then there's your answer" Kelsi exclaimed.

"But-"Sharpay argued.

"I know it's not that simple" Kelsi cut her off and knew what she was going to say but if she wanted to make it work she could.

She could sense a patronizing tone in Kelsi's voice and she really wasn't in the mood for it right now.

"Please Kelsi just leave me alone"

Kelsi wlaked back into the canteen and left her alone. She knew that she woudl talk to her when she was ready.

Only one person could make it better she had to find him, she had to tell him the truth.

She knew where to find him, she ran up the stairs.

* * *

He turned around hearing the steps of someone coming up the stairs. He didn't really want to be interrupted even thought he wasn't really doing anything he just wanted to be on his own. "What do you want?" he snapped when he realised who had come. 

"To talk" she replied quietly.

"I've done enough talking to you" he spat in frustration why was she always around him, it just made it harder for him which is not what he needed right now.

"Fine I'll talk and you can listen" she tried to compromise.

"Why should I listen to you, you never listened to me" he spat getting up.

"Please I do care" she tried to explain.

"You don't listen to me and you don't care" he told her what he had been feeling about the way she had treated him. She was in shock over his statement and didn't know what to say. "I'm going" he continued eh couldn't stand being there any longer and he knew if he didn't want to be around her then he should just leave.

"Just-"she started to talk.

"You've taken everything away from me have this too" he threw his hands up tired of talking.

"Please" she pleaded.

"This conversation is over" he announced walking down the stairs.

" Troy" she called out.

"No" he shouted.

He just didn't want to talk to her, listen to her or whatever she wanted to do. He just wanted to get away from her and the pain.

* * *

_I decided to change my plot for this story a little and make it shorter, to 10 chapters even thought I had planned this story to be longer and most of the other chapters written down, but I changed my mind and I'll put those scenes to some use for some other story.__ Thanks for all the reviews, i'm sad to say but the next chapter is the last chapter. Keep reviewing i want to get to 50 reviews so help me, lol by reviewing :)  
_

* * *

_The alerts are being annoying so i'm replying to reviews this way, lol _

**:) Chapter 8 Review Replies (:**

**Jenny1991**

They will get back together, maybe lol, I updated as you can probably already tell lol

**xamyxjx**

lol, of course I can't leave you like that, I updated, lol love ya XD

**Unk **

Yes the big question of will they get back together or not. Will be answered soon, lol. I 'm more of a Troypay fan than Zashley fan, I don't care if Zac and Vanessa are together if they are good for them if not then whatever, lol

**Bl1SSFuln3ss**

Yeshi Chucks,

You love the chapter and I love you, lol  
Something else will happen that we talked about that will help them get back together, mwahaha evil  
That's the truth he's in denial and we'll blame him, lol  
LOL  
ILY too!!

xx

**0x-Coming-for-You-0x**

I love you too, I updated again :)

**AshelyZac4life**

wipes a tear there both was in denial hoping this chapter doesn't make you more sad :)

**chris tea xx **

Lol, thanks for the review, I'm sure it will happen soon :)

* * *


	10. Together

* * *

_Never__ stopped _**loving**_  
you _

* * *

It had been exactly 4 days and 5 hours since they had broken up but it wasn't like she had been counting, right? 

She hadn't tried to talk to him since no matter what her friends said to her, no matter what anyone said to him, he just didn't want know and she had given up.

"Sharpay can you go get some desert for dinner?" her mom interrupted her thoughts.

"Sure, what do you want?" she answered back with a question of her own, not being petty about what she wanted for desert like she normally was.

"Get some chocolate cake" she told her.

"Okay, see you in ten" Sharpay shouted as she grabbed her keys and headed to the door.

Ryan was out somewhere so he wasn't going to be back for dinner so it was just her and her parents. She drove to her favourite restaurant.

* * *

They had a takeaway counter, so that's straight where she went, she ordered the cake and turned around to see what was going on. 

She saw a young couple in one of the booths they were eating their desert and the boys was feeding the girl, she could imagine her and Troy doing that, no no she couldn't, they broke up she had to get her head round that. The boy kissed the girl, she saw the image of her and Troy kissing, no that's not happening, she knew she used to have moments like that, used to.

She moved her attention from the couple to the other side of the restaurant. She blinked, did she just see what she thought.

Was that Troy and Carlen, the head cheerleader who had been trying to date him since freshman year when they had gone out for two weeks, that was, her shrieking confirmed it. She breathed heavily trying to control herself.

Carlen had been pestering him about a date for ages now, and when she had heard that he and Sharpay had broken up. She took the opportunity, he said yes because he was a free man and what was the harm in one date, at least it would lessen the pain he was feeling, well that's what he figured when he said yes.

He took a look around the restaurant, Carlen was okay, but was she self obsessed or what. He turned and he saw Sharpay gaping at him, he stared started back at her and realised what she thought. Well it didn't matter she didn't care.

Carlen touched his hand, noticing that he wasn't paying attention to her. He looked over and leaned over and kissed her, when he looked past her to see Sharpay, she had turned around now and wasn't looking at them, well whatever.

She turned her head when he leaned in, she knew what he was about to do and she wasn't going to stick around to see it or give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had got to her, she had to get over him, over what they once had.

The waiter handed her the chocolate cake she grabbed it and headed outside.

* * *

"Sharpay" he shouted hoping she would hear. 

"Just go back in I know how much you want to kiss her" she smiled slightly not wanting him to know that she was upset, but the smudged mascara wasn't helping her.

He listened to what she said, she was right he had kissed her, kissed her that meant she knew. He shouldn't have done that but he had, he headed back inside.

* * *

She sat down looking at the lake, she dropped the cake back home and told her mom she was going out. She just needed to think, to be alone, to be at their place.

* * *

He had dropped Carlen off at her house, he didn't; kiss her again, he realised he was wrong, the whole date was wrong. Carlen also noticed the sudden change in Troy but he hadn't been himself the whole date, she realised that he wasn't ever going to be her she thanked him for the date and told him to go and get her. He gave her a hug and thanked her as he left. 

He didn't want to find her, to tell her what she meant to him, but too much had happened for that to happen. He was driving down he looked out at the park. He parked his car he needed to say bye one last time.

He headed through the play area in the park, he heard quiet sobbing, he kept walking to his detention, and he walked on the path to the lake.

He noticed a small figure sitting, he knew.

He sat beside the person, who he loved so much, yet couldn't convince.

"Shar" he whispered.

"Troy" she cried hugging him.

He let her cry, he wanted to wait for her to say something, he couldn't completely understand why she was crying.

She closed her eyes and rested her head in his chest, she didn't want to ever leave, then she realised she had been crying she shook and moved away from him.  
**  
**She hugged her knees hoping he would just go away. She take her gaze off the lake, she was too afraid of what would happen if she did, hoping he would just go away.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried about her, they may not have been together but he still cared for her, even if he didn't show it.

"Nothings wrong why would you think something's wrong?" she quickly blurted out not wanting to talk to him, knowing that eventually he would get it out of her and she didn't want to take that risk.

"You're being all jumpy and not to mention crying" he acknowledged.

"Crying there was no crying" she shouted defensively.

"I've got proof" he held the wet patch on his shirt.

"Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Tell me" he demanded shuffling closer to her.

"You really don't want to know" she said still looking forwards.

"Why not maybe I can help" he told her.

"You can't" she stood screaming looking at him.

"And why not?" he responded.

"Because you're the problem" she cried and turned around starting to cry, she just had no control over her tears. "Happy" she said softly.

She turned back around to look at him, she had made a fool of herself, what was the point he didn't care and she just had to get out of here before she let herself cry even more.

"Just forget anything" she revealed as she walked away.

"Wait" he cried running after her.

She carried on walking she didn't want to stop.

"Let me tell you something" he proposed cupping her face so he could look into her eyes. She nodded. He led her back to where they were sitting and they sat back down.

He knew that he had to tell her maybe he wouldn't ever get the chance to tell her.

"I don't know about you but I regret what I did the basketball game, the sad things we did, the fighting and whatever else, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you I just didn't want to get hurt by you, but then I realised that I was already hurt" he revaled taking her hands in his.

"And that probably doesn't mean anything to you but I just wanted to tell you that I love you because I really do but I guess I'll have to learn to live without you" he carried on with a sad tone, he looked away from her and dropped her hands in her lap.

"I love you too" she replied quickly not wanting to lose this moment.

"Really?" he asked her not believing that she was saying this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry and I should be more sorry then you in never should l have come up with that stupid plan. You never did anything wrong you apologised more than once is well but I just kept pushing you away and I don't; know why I was just so confused it felt like it was so much easier with out, but when I realised that I was wrong it was to late you didn't want to know and it broke me because I knew that it was because of my stupidity that we had broken up and why I lost you, but I love you too" she cried hugging him, finally being able to tell him how she felt.

"I love you too" he responded leaning in to give her a kiss which let all the passion and feelings that they had held back all coming out.

"So what does that mean?" she questioned kissing him.

"For us?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she grinned as she placed her hands around his neck

"Together?" he looked into her eyes for an answer.

"Definitely" she kissed him again, not wanting to let go.

She rested her head in Troy's lap he leaned down and kissed her

"I'm tired" she looked up to tell him.

"Do we have to get up?" he asked so comfortable. now that he knew they were together.

"Yes" she laughed as she lifted herself up. She got up and held her hand out and pulled him up.

"Do you realize what this means?" she asked him smiling with a glint.

"What" he responded.

"The girls won" she told him.

"Oh my what you have to bring that up"

"Okay, okay sorry, you won" she apologised.

"Now that's more like it" he tickled her making her laugh uncontrollably.

"Not" she smirked as she ran away from him.

"Shar" he shouted after her as he went to catch her.

They knew that as long as they were together they would work things out and didn't ever want to lose each other again.

**_Love has no bounds _**

* * *

_ Yah, I'm so happy this was my first story and I finished it, go me, lol, one last time please review and I don't mind if you haven't reviewed any other the previous chapters, even if you want to say good job or whatever please do.   
I want to thank _

**Jenny1991   
chris tea xx   
xamyxjx   
Bl1SSFuln3ss   
Unk   
0x-Coming-for-You-0x** _for their reviews, thank you )_

_ Please answer these questions!  
1- What was your favourite chapter and why?  
2- What was your least favourite chapter and why?  
3- Did you like the ending? _

_Ayesha 3 _

_ Nb. This story might be over but I still have Prom Planning and One Year going on so read those and tell me what you think ) _


End file.
